Wolfnose
Wolfnose 'is a gray tom with white paws and gray-blue eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 31 moons (2.58 years) Names Kit: 'Wolfkit '''Apprentice: '''Wolfpaw '''Warrior: '''Wolfnose Family '''Mother: 'Sunstripe 'Father: 'Foxstar 'Sisters: 'Stripefur, Leafkit 'Mate: 'Deerfur 'Daughters: 'Hazelwing, Maplefur Education 'Mentor: 'Foxstar Book Appearances '''Living: ''Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Revenge of the Darkness :Wolfkit is born to Sunpaw and Foxpaw alongside Stripekit and Leafkit. As the parents are deciding on names, it’s noted that the gray kit is not feeding but instead meowing pitifully. Furrypelt feels her heart break for the kit, hoping the little kit would grow strong. Furrypelt explains how Tigerstar was given a fierce name as a kit in hopes he’d grow stronger, so Foxpaw decides to do the same with the gray kit. He names Wolfkit, and Sunpaw agrees with him. As Foxpaw leaves, Sorrelstripe asks what their names are and the father tells them, with Rosepetal commenting they are wonderful. Jayfeather also asks about the kits’ names, and their health. Furrypelt reports they are well and explains their names and fur colors. :Gingerheart asks the next day to see Wolfkit and her littermates, but Furrypelt requests that she’d wait as the family went through a lot and Wolfkit is still weak. Gingerheart wonders if he’ll make it and the medicine cat thinks if he’ll be like Tigerstar, telling the story of how Wolfkit’s name was decided. Gingerheart worries he’ll become as worse as Tigerstar but Furrypelt reassures his sister are a lot stronger than Nightkit and Mistkit was, and they don’t have Thistleclaw around to train him so Wolfkit will be fine. Cherryfall announces that Sunpaw is welcome to visitors seeing her kits so Furrypelt and Gingerheart go to visit. Wolfkit is suckling and Furrypelt comments on his health. Daisy explains that Wolfkit doesn’t seem to know how to get to food though, despite wailing for it. They have to push him towards Sunpaw. Gingerheart asks if he can walk yet and Daisy says they are not old enough, explaining Wolfkit cannot crawl of scrabble like his littermates. Furrypelt points out he is still doing better than Tigerkit did, and Gingerheart agrees it’s a fair point. Robinkit complains to his mother about not being able to play with Wolfkit and his sisters and Cherryfall points out they are too young and can play when they are old enough. Lionblaze pokes his head into the nursery and asks if they are Sunpaw kits, of which Sunpaw proudly replies. Robinkit continues complaining about not being able to play with them. :During a Gathering, Willowshine asks about Sunpaw’s kits and Furrypelt explains they came the previous night. Willowshine asks if it happened during the battle and Furrypelt confirms it was. Bramblestar announces about Wolfkit and his littermates, but the clearing is surprisingly silent instead of cheering their names. Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :It's noted that Wolfnose had kits, Hazelpaw and Maplepaw with Deerfur. Gingerheart heard their former mentors tell the future mates that they stuck side by side during the battle against the Dark Forest and it's followers. When Foxfoot reveals his, Rockfall's and Mistypelt's true parents, Wolfnose and Stripefur barge past Furrypelt to approach him and Sunstripe. Wolfnose is saddened, asking Foxsfoot if he couldn't trust them. Stripefur insists they could have handled the truth. Foxfoot insists he had no choice. Later when Cinderheart stresses she has no living kin left, Wolfnose is listed as one living member of her family. The Hidden Enemy :When its announced WindClan is being attacked by rogues, Wolfnose is selected as part of the patrol to help them. The Dark Secret'' : Trivia Interesting Facts *His character was first decided when the author wanted his father to become leader, but realized he had to be deputy first, and to be deputy needed to have an apprentice. The author's friend, who's is the inspiration for Foxfoot's character, suggested to mentor a cat named Wolfnose, and to make it his son.Revealed by the author *He has kittypet blood through Nutmeg, Silky and Millie, SkyClan blood through Adderfang and OakstarRevealed on Vicky's Facebook and loner blood through Smoky. Gallery Wolfkit.jpg|Kit version Kin Members '''Mate: :Deerfur: Daughters: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Mother: ' :Sunstripe: '''Father: ' :Foxstar: 'Sisters: ' :Stripefur: :Leafkit: 'Grandmothers: ' :Ivypool: :Furrypelt: 'Grandfathers: ' :Bumblestripe: :Firepelt: 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Millie: :Whitewing: :Squirrelflight: :Silky: 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Birchfall: :Graystripe: :Bramblestar: :Smoky: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Willowpelt: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Tigerstar: :Firestar: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Frostfur: :Brindleface: :Swiftbreeze: :Speckletail: :Princess: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Leopardfoot: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Jackie: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Robinwing: :Flashnose: :Harepounce: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Crystal: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Smallear: :Mocha Aunt: ' :Mistypelt: '''Uncles: ' :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Rockfall: 'Great-Aunts: ' :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dovewing: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Gingerheart: :Milky: 'Great-Uncles: ' :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Bramblethorn: :Dusty: '''Great-Niblings: :Two unnamed kits: Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Hazeltail: :Lavender: :Sunshine: :Feathertail: '''Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: :Ash: :Stormy: :Stormfur: '''Great-Half-Niblings: :Unknown Kits: Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Ambermoon: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: '''Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Snowbush: :Spiderleg: :Foxleap: :Shrewpaw: :Dewnose: 'Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Mothwing: :Sorreltail: 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Longtail: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Brindleface: :Cinderpelt: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Lionheart: :Redtail: :Ravenpaw: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: '''Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Frostfur: :One-eye: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Patchpelt: :Firestar: :Ferris: :Whiskers: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Frecklewish: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Birchface: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :One-eye: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Daisytoe: Cousins: ''' :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Molewhisker: :Oakbranch: :Cherryfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Longtail: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: :Tawnypelt: :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Sparrowheart: :Stripefur: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: '''Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes 'Furrypelt: '"When Tigerstar was born, his mother, Leopardfoot, gave him the name Tigerkit becasue he was the weakest in the litter. He was given his fierce name in the hopes that he'd grow up to be a fierce warrior." 'Foxpaw: '"Then I want my son to have a fierce name, too!" --Furrypelt and Foxpaw when deciding Wolfkit's name (Revenge of the Darkness, ''page 97) '''Gingerheart: '"Can I see Sunpaw’s kits yet?" 'Furrypelt: '"I’d wait another day. They went through a lot. Sunpaw’s probably still exhausted, and Wolfkit is pretty weak." 'Gingerheart: '"Do you think he’ll make it?" 'Furrypelt: '"Well, if he’s like Tigerstar, yes. Foxpaw actually gave him the fierce name because Leopardfoot gave Tigerkit a fierce name in the hope that he’d survive." 'Gingerheart: '"But what if his sisters die and he actually ends up as cruel as Tigerstar?" 'Furrypelt: '"Well, his sisters are a lot stronger than Nightkit and Mistkit were, and also, we don’t have a Thistleclaw to train him. I think Wolfkit will be just fine." --Gingerheart and Furrypelt about Wolfkit (Revenge of the Darkness, ''chapter 11) '''Furrypelt: '"Wolfkit’s looking better already." 'Daisy: '"But here’s the thing: he’ll wail for food, but he doesn’t know how to get the food. Every time he wails one of us has to push him to Sunpaw." 'Gingerheart: '"He can walk, right?" 'Daisy: '"None of them are old enough to walk yet. But he won’t even crawl or scrabble like the rest of them. ''" '''Furrypelt: '"None of them are old enough to walk yet. But he won’t even crawl or scrabble like the rest of them. ''" '''Gingerheart: '"Fair point." --Furrypelt. Daisy and Gingerheart about Wolfkit (Revenge of the Darkness, ''chapter 11) "''Do you have some milk?" --Wolfkit when Sunpaw returns from training (''Revenge of the Darkness, ''page 109) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters